


Too Late?

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-14
Updated: 2006-09-14
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Hermione decides to catch Ron before he leaves for good, will she get to the train station in time?





	Too Late?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Originally written for the Scribbilous! Forum at Checkmated.  Prompt:  **Train**  


* * *

I run furiously run past the main gate. I have to catch it… no, not it, _him_.

Tears are running down my face and I do nothing to stop them… I can’t. This is all my doing. He tried, and once again I put up a barrier. I’m afraid this time it was too much, and he had enough.

Please don’t leave, let me talk to you. Wait, just _wait_.

Why did I keep quiet? Why is it so hard to admit, to surrender, to finally give in to this overwhelming feeling?

He gave me the chance and I was too afraid to take it, and now I’m too afraid _not_ to take it.

I come to a halting stop. I’m too late.

The train has just rolled pass me, taking him along. I panic.

Now, what? I _have_ to find him. He _has_ to know.

“Oh, Ron, why did I wait so long?” I murmur out loud.

“It’s never too late.”

“Ron!” I turn around and fall heavily against his chest clutching his shoulders hard, too afraid to let go.

More tears come down, but they’re different tears. They are tears of gratitude, of joy, of hope.

“I couldn’t leave, Hermione. Leaving without you would mean leaving half of me behind.”

“Oh, Ron.” And there is so much more I want to say, there'll be time for that later. Right now all I want is to relish in the fact that I’m in his arms. But he _has_ to know. I gulp hard ready to tell him what he’s been _wanting_ … _needing_ to know.

“I love you too, Ron.”

“I knew you would come around,” he says half jokingly.

“Just shut up, and kiss me.” He does, and I’m finally where I’m supposed to be.  



End file.
